


Bellissimo sposare alla mia la tua felicità

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Freedom, Hotels, Love Confessions, M/M, Plans For The Future, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Messico?” propose, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre l’altro faceva una smorfia.“Non lo so. È ancora troppo vicino.”“Non Panama” scherzò Michael, felice di poter ridere di qualcosa che fino a poco tempo prima gli aveva causato così tanti problemi.Alex scosse la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo.“Decisamente non Panama.” confermò.
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 6





	Bellissimo sposare alla mia la tua felicità

** _~ Bellissimo sposare alla mia la tua felicità ~_ **

“Una casa da qualche parte a sud. Che cosa ne dici?”

“Qui in Florida?”

Alex rise, scrollando le spalle.

“Anche più a sud, se vuoi.” gli disse, allungando una mano verso di lui, accarezzandogli lentamente il viso. “Miami è troppo umida, no?”

Michael approfittò subito di quel tocco, facendoglisi più vicino, andando incontro alle sue dita.

“Hai ragione, quelle zone sono troppo umide. E tu cominci ad avere una certa età, o mi sbaglio?”

Alexander rise di nuovo, dandogli un colpo leggero sulla spalla.

A Michael non importava.

Avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa purché gli fosse permesso di rimanere ancora lì, disteso in quel letto senza nient’altro che le lenzuola addosso, ad ascoltare la sua risata.

Erano passate poche ore da quando avevano messo la firma per la propria libertà.

Meno di mezza giornata. Ma forse poteva anche essere passato più tempo, e lui semplicemente non se ne era reso conto.

Non appena consegnati quei fogli, non appena convinti del fatto che davvero avevano avuto indietro le loro vite, lui e Alex si erano rintanati in quella stanza d’albergo sulla baia di Biscayne, tanto bella che quasi sfociava nel lusso, che Michael si era chiesto quanto tempo fosse passato dacché aveva visto un posto del genere.

Ma non gli importava, in fondo, dove si trovassero.

L’importante per lui in quel momento era essere con Alex, e dopo aver sfiorato i livelli peggiori del loro stare insieme a Sona, adesso un luogo valeva l’altro.

In particolar modo per il fatto che, per la prima volta da mesi, non sarebbero stati costretti a guardarsi le spalle.

Usare i propri documenti, senza domandarsi se la gente li stesse guardando, se li avesse riconosciuti, se fossero in pericolo.

Era come se avesse potuto respirare a pieni polmoni per la prima volta da quando aveva messo piede a Fox River, ed era una sensazione che era ben deciso a godersi per il resto dei suoi giorni, insieme al più grande.

Non si erano sprecati troppo in parole al loro arrivo.

Alex l’aveva spostato di peso in direzione del letto, facendolo ricadere sul materasso e sistemandosi alla bell’e meglio su di lui, senza mai smettere di baciarlo se non per il tempo strettamente necessario, attento a non perdere il contatto fisico con lui.

Erano come due animali che si divoravano e si lasciavano divorare, ma per una volta dietro l’intensità del loro amplesso non c’era la disperazione, ma soltanto la pura e semplice voglia di sentirsi l’uno parte dell’altro.

Erano rimasti in quel letto senza uscire, senza mangiare, senza fare nient’altro che cercare di recuperare il tempo perso a scappare.

E ora Michael sentiva Alex ridere, e si stupì al pensiero che quella era probabilmente la prima volta che lo sentiva farlo.

Posando la testa sul cuscino, voltato verso di lui, allungò un braccio in sua direzione, lasciando la punta delle dita scivolare sulla sua pelle calda, quasi assorto.

“Quindi ancora più a sud?” chiese, riportando il discorso all’origine.

Perché gli piaceva, in fondo, quel poter discutere del futuro senza il fantasma dei rispettivi passati ad ossessionarli, senza un’oscurità nel loro domani che, oramai, non era altro che un ricordo.

“Se ti va” il più grande scrollò le spalle. “Non importa davvero dove siamo. Ma voglio...” a Michael parve di vederlo arrossire, ma non ne fu certo e decise di lasciar perdere. “Voglio che siamo insieme, tutto qui. È quello che conta.”

Il più piccolo cercò di non sorridere troppo apertamente, ma vi riuscì solo in parte.

Gli piaceva quel lato di Alex così deciso, e gli piaceva anche poter essere in grado di scoprirlo in quel frangente.

Oh, l’aveva visto subito il suo essere deciso. Ne era stato vittima in più di un’occasione e, a ben pensarci, ancora si domandava che cosa fosse scattato di preciso nella propria mente quella prima volta che lui ed Alex erano finiti a letto insieme, a Sona.

Non avevano più parlato di quello che era successo.

Non avevano parlato dell’evasione e della caccia all’uomo, di chi era morto, di chi si era salvato per uno scherzo del destino.

Sapeva che se Alex gli avesse chiesto di perdonarlo per le sue azioni l’avrebbe fatto, così come sapeva che il più grande non gliel’avrebbe mai chiesto davvero, perché lui per primo non era in grado di perdonare se stesso.

C’era andato a letto insieme perché aveva bisogno di qualcosa a cui appigliarsi, ci era rimasto insieme perché aveva imparato a conoscerlo e, più lentamente, ad amarlo.

Era per questa ragione che si trovava lì in quel momento, era per questa ragione che non riusciva ad immaginare niente di meglio che stare in quel letto a pianificare i dettagli di una vita insieme.

“Messico?” propose, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre l’altro faceva una smorfia.

“Non lo so. È ancora troppo vicino.”

“Non Panama” scherzò Michael, felice di poter ridere di qualcosa che fino a poco tempo prima gli aveva causato così tanti problemi.

Alex scosse la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Decisamente non Panama.” confermò.

“Perché a sud? E se invece ci spostassimo a nord? In Canada, ad esempio?”

Alexander rise, attirandolo contro di sé e cingendogli la vita con le braccia, chinandosi leggermente per posargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Possiamo andare dove vuoi, Michael. Possiamo anche rimanere qui in America, se vogliamo. Ho solo pensato che dopo tutto quello che è successo preferissimo...”

“Lo so. Ed è vero, preferirei andarmene. Diciamo che ne ho avuto abbastanza degli Stati Uniti, almeno per un po’.”

Alex annuì, come a dire che comprendeva perfettamente.

Continuò ad accarezzargli la schiena, mentre le labbra andavano a sfiorargli il collo, scendendo sulla clavicola e sul petto.

Michael non poté fare a meno di emettere un gemito sommesso sotto quella bocca, sentendo il proprio corpo iniziare a risvegliarsi, sentendo tornare la voglia che aveva di lui, con quell’urgenza che aveva sempre accompagnato il loro rapporto.

Prese a baciarlo anche lui, cercando la sua pelle con le mani, senza essere mai stanco di quella sensazione, senza mai avere abbastanza di lui.

Fece presa sulle sue spalle e l’altro non oppose resistenza mentre veniva mandato con la schiena contro il materasso, e mentre il più piccolo continuava a scendere su di lui con la bocca, cercando di riprodurre quegli stessi gesti che sapeva fargli perdere la testa. 

Passò la lingua lungo la linea dell’inguine, lentamente, fino a che non avvolse la punta della sue erezione fra le labbra, stringendo piano, alzando gli occhi su di lui solo per vedergli portare le mani dietro la testa, andando a stringere forte la federa nei pugni mentre il suo corpo si protendeva inevitabilmente verso la bocca di Michael.

Quest’ultimo continuò a lasciar scivolare la lingua sul suo sesso, avvolgendolo del tutto, accarezzandolo delicatamente con i denti senza sorprendersi quando sentì la sua mano sulla propria nuca spingerlo verso di lui, cercando di dettare il ritmo, cosa che fu più che ben contento di lasciargli fare.

Lo sentiva scivolare fra le sue labbra sempre più velocemente, e gli piaceva così tanto sentire la fretta e la necessità nei suoi movimenti che gli concesse qualche secondo in più di quanto fosse lecito, risollevando la testa solo quando cominciò a riconoscere in lui segni di cedimento.

Alex gemette per il disappunto, ma non mancò di reagire velocemente a quella perdita di contatto.

Si risollevò a sedere sul letto, afferrandolo per le spalle ed invertendo le posizioni, chinandosi su di lui a baciarlo in modo quasi famelico, mentre una mano scendeva pigra ad avvolgersi intorno al suo sesso, muovendosi lentamente, restituendogli la tortura attuata poco prima.

Gemeva Michael, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di nasconderlo.

Si muoveva verso la sua mano e verso il suo corpo, lasciandogli bene intendere la propria voglia di avere qualcosa di più.

Alexander in un frangente diverso l’avrebbe probabilmente lasciato penare più a lungo, ma era stato spinto troppo oltre per poter anche solo pensare di resistere ancora.

Gli passò una mano sulla coscia, sfiorandolo lentamente prima di fare maggior presa, portandogli la gamba contro il proprio fianco e tornando a baciarlo, come se non fosse in grado di smettere.

“Michael...” mormorò, sistemandosi meglio sopra di lui, facendogli sentire la propria erezione contro di sé, vedendolo chiudere gli occhi per un breve istante prima di tornare a fissarli nei suoi.

“Adesso, Alex” rispose il più piccolo, la voce arrochita. “Adesso.”

Il più grande non si fece pregare. Si spinse dentro di lui con un movimento secco, deciso, e Michael dovette trattenere il fiato per costringersi a non urlare.

Alex rimase fermo pochi secondi soltanto, accarezzando con il dorso della mano il viso del più piccolo prima di cominciare a muoversi dentro di lui, ad un ritmo sin da subito affrettato, mostrando quanto in là si fosse spinto, quanto bisogno e quanta voglia avesse di raggiungere il proprio limite.

E Michael, d’altro canto, non era da meno.

Inarcava i fianchi per andare incontro a quelli del più grande, reclinando la testa sul cuscino e serrando gli occhi, abbandonandosi al calore invadente del proprio corpo misto a quello dell’altro.

Quando lo sentì portare nuovamente la mano sulla sua erezione fu come se non sapesse più come muoversi per trarre maggior piacere, confuso da quello che l’altro gli stava facendo provare.

Raggiunsero l’orgasmo a pochi secondi di distanza l’uno dall’altro, e quando Michael lo sentì venire dentro di sé gli strinse le unghie sulle braccia, graffiandolo, facendo un ultimo sforzo per sollevarsi quel tanto che bastava per posare le labbra sulle sue, soffocando i suoi gemiti.

Si lasciò andare contro di lui Alex poi; gli posò il viso nell’incavo del collo, sfiorandogli la gola con le labbra, risalendo con le mani ad accarezzare i fianchi in un movimento lento, cadenzato, rilassante.

E ancora una volta Michael comprese che era così che avrebbe voluto passare la sua vita, che non importava quale oscurità si nascondesse nei loro passati, che non importava dei fantasmi che non avrebbero mai smesso di perseguitarli.

Ci sarebbero stati l’uno per l’altro per andare avanti. Insieme.

Scivolò da sotto il corpo del più grande, sistemandosi di nuovo contro di lui, il mento sul suo petto.

Gli sorrise.

“Canada, quindi?” chiese Alex sorridendogli a sua volta, accarezzandogli uno zigomo con la punta delle dita.

“Canada” confermò Michael, alzando poi le sopracciglia. “Se non fossi già così avanti con l’età direi che mi piacerebbe che invecchiassimo lì, in qualche posto sperduto, insieme. Ma basta il pensiero, no?” lo prese in giro.

L’ex federale scosse la testa, senza tuttavia reagire alla provocazione.

“Chiudi gli occhi, Michael” gli mormorò invece. “Fra un po’ sarà mattina, e non abbiamo dormito nemmeno per cinque minuti da...” si sforzò di ricordare, ma alla fine scosse la testa. “Dormi.”

Scofield alzò le spalle.

“Non mi va di dormire. Fino ad ora mi sembra che abbiamo trovato adeguatamente il modo di passare il tempo, no?” chiese, malizioso.

Alexander non poté fare a meno di ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Abbiamo domani, Michael. E il giorno dopo e il giorno dopo ancora. Per cui ti voglio riposato. Domani mattina ci alziamo, ci facciamo una doccia e andiamo fuori a fare colazione. Che cosa ne pensi?”

Michael pensò che gli piaceva quel programma, che gli piaceva nella sua semplicità, che era proprio di quella semplicità che aveva sentito il bisogno in ognuno dei giorni passati nella totale incertezza.

Ma non disse niente di tutto questo ad Alex, e si limitò ad annuire.

Chiuse gli occhi controvoglia, ma non appena lo fece si sentì subito prendere dal sonno, aiutato dalla lenta carezza del più grande lungo la sua schiena.

“Buonanotte, Michael” mormorò questi. “Ti amo.”

Era la prima volta che glielo diceva.

Ci aveva pensato lui stesso nelle settimane passate, e si era detto di non volersi sbilanciare troppo in un frangente in cui non sapevano se il giorno dopo sarebbero ancora stati vivi.

Ora che glielo sentiva dire però, si domandava perché se lo fossero taciuto tanto a lungo.

Era una sensazione bellissima.

“Ti amo anche io” rispose, sicuro, senza nemmeno sentire il bisogno di aprire gli occhi per guardarlo.

Mai come quella volta, l’oscurità gli era sembrata un luogo confortevole.


End file.
